Youko Mayu
Youko Mayu (洋子 満夕) is a Rouge Shinigami as well as a member of the Shikkusu unmei (Destined Six) and the Komamura Clan Appearance Youko Mayu is a young woman with a moderately muscular and curvaceous build, black hair that reaches the middle of her back and hazel eyes. Her most notable features are her nine long white fox like tails and her black fox like ears on top of her head. Also each of her ears is pierced with a two golden earrings on each ear. Personality Youko is a very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. She is stubborn and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions. Youko is a bit more tactful with her honesty and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest relations. History TBA Powers & Abilities Invulnerability: Due to being born in her human form and stuck that way for the rest of her life, Youko is immune to all forms of physical damage. She is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Fox-Fire Manipulation: '''Youko has the ability to generate and manipulate fox-fire. She is able to generate and manipulate fox-fire which usually manifests as fire or electricity . She usually expels it from her mouth or tails. * '''Electricity Generation * Fire Generation Enhanced Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Youko is quite strong. She could still easily use Shunpo while carrying around an gaint block of stone. She easily caught a direct kick from Jackie Tristan in fullbring and simultaneously threw her a dozen feet away. And concentrated blow from Youko without her premium hearts can destroy multiple city blocks. Expert Swordsman: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded or with her premium hearts, during her days as a captain, Youko showed herself to be a highly capable swords-woman, taking down a huge Hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the Shikkusu unmei , Youko has an immense amount of spiritual power. Hakuda Master: Youko is one of the most accomplished martial artist in the Shikkusu unmei. She utilizes two martial arts, Kickboxing and Judo. She fought three Shinigami captains and four lieutenant-level and above opponents at the same time with Hakuda without receiving any notable damage. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Indeed, even before learning Shunpo, Youko is a quick and deft warrior. Youko has extraordinary reflexes, evading a hit with no squandered exertion and promptly counterattacking. She can strike rapidly, all of a sudden, and in quick progression. Her pace permits him to take after the developments of speedier rivals to better dissect their developments, and square generally deadly strikes. Zanpakutō Tsukuyomi '''(月読) is a katana with hexagonal tsubasa, cord wrapped handle, a black blade with a black sheath. * '''Shikai: To awaken her Shikai, Youko calls out the command "Blanket their minds" (彼らの心をブランケット, Karera no kokoro o buranketto)